He Exists!
by meezzy
Summary: Ever wondered what happened when Luke finally arrived at Tom and Lucy's wedding?
1. Luke

**He Exists!**

If I were to be honest with myself, 'not happy' would be an inadequate way of describing my feelings at this precise moment. I give a quick look at my watch and feel my heart sink. It's nearly two. I'm four hours late.

Becky's neighbour's house is not hard to spot. As she had told me, the driveway is full of cars and each tree has a balloon tied to it. I can see the marquee, decorated with colourful flags.

Despite my mood, I have to smile. Colourful flags? For a wedding? Becky wasn't joking when she said 'everyone' was making a 'big deal' of her neighbour's son's wedding.

At the thought of Becky, I felt my smile widen slightly. She really is one of the best things that have ever happened to me. Being with her makes me forget all about everything else, at least for awhile. And that is why I'm here, at her insistence, to attend a wedding for a couple I've never met (I glance at the invitation. Tom and Lucy.) and to meet her parents (Graham and Jane) even though this has been a particularly busy week for me.

I quicken my pace and hurry towards the marquee, checking my phone as I walk. Becky hasn't replied to any of my messages, which is odd, since she usually replies within seconds and more than once.

"Oh my God, he exists!" is the first thing I hear as I stride into the marquee. I quickly pick out the speaker, one of the bridesmaids. How do I know she is a bridesmaid? Well, they are all dressed in bright pink, large skirts with glitter and matching hairdos. I decide at once that when Becky and I get married, the bridesmaids need not dress like clones. As quickly as that thought enters my head, I dismiss it. It's a bit too soon to think of marriage.

I scan the crowd for Becky. There aren't many people, maybe about 200 but she is nowhere to be seen. I notice that a few people are nudging each other and pointing at me. I suppose that I deserve it, since I _am_ late and none of them know me.

Figuring that she went to freshen up or I just haven't spotted her yet, I decide to offer my congratulations to the newlywed couple. I am just making my way towards them when an older lady plants herself firmly in front of me.

"Angela Harrison, mother of _the bride,_" she says in a somehow suspicious voice. "And you are?"

"Luke Brandon," I say, giving her the smile I give clients when they are _convinced_ that the article they saw in _FT_ is actually about them. (Well, _one_ of my clients likes to think that. A lot.)

"Really." She says, looking somehow... mocking? "You're not a look-alike that little Miss Bloomwood hired as a last ditch attempt?"

I frown, not understanding her at all. "You mean Rebecca Bloomwood, my girlfriend."

"You're a really good actor, you know that?" to my astonishment, she's raising her voice. "Hey, look, everyone! Rebecca even thought to hire an actor for her sad little charade!" People are gathering around and looking at me like I'm some rare piece of art. I _really_ need to ask Becky about this.

Oh, great, here comes the bride, with a reluctant looking groom in tow. I have to stifle a laugh. If Gary were here, he would no doubt make a joke about how he would never settle down, because look what happens, you become stuck with a dragon in heels. Though even Gary had to admit that Becky and I have a partnership. Neither of us are 'in charge' and we enjoy each other immensely.

Now the bride is glaring at me with narrowed eyes while her new husband seems to be thinking of his happy place. "How dare you," she hisses.

"I'm sorry?" I say, taking care to maintain my voice as calm and even.

"Where did she get you, hm? Some agency for ruining weddings?" she's smirking now and I feel indignation bubbling up. Becky Bloomwood is the kindest girl I have ever dated. For this stranger to bound up to me and arrogantly act like Becky is some sort of gatecrasher is just unacceptable.

Keeping my cool, I extract the invitation card from my suit pocket and hand it to her. Then, I reach for my wallet and take out my Citizen Card, along with my Gold Card and Brandon Communications pass. "I am here for the wedding ceremony of Tom and Jane, as the date of Rebecca Bloomwood. I am Luke Brandon. Is the identification I have provided sufficient?"

The bride looks gobsmacked and I feel a bubble of childish triumph.

"Congratulations on your big day," I say, smiling charmingly. "And may I compliment you on keeping such close tabs on your guests!"

Angela Harrison, mother of _the bride_ and the bride seem to be stunned into silence. Tom shakes my hand and thanks me for my kind compliments, his face flushed and his hand wet. He points me to the direction that Becky went and with a last smile at the small group that have gathered to watch the show, I take two glasses of champagne and go to search for Becky.

A/N: I always wished we got to read about how Luke made his entrance at Tom and Lucy's wedding in _Shopaholic Aboard_. I tried to get Luke's voice, but even I can see that it's a bit OOC. Still, please review!


	2. Lucy

Big thank you's to **smoshyuna**, **jediahsokaroxx**, **Slashina**, **writingismylife1** and **Eternal Silver** for reviewing and/or adding this story to your favorite list.

* * *

><p>I slammed the door and turned around to glare at my husband. I wouldn't be surprised if he started cowering. God, what a pathetic specimen. Sometimes I wonder why I even married him.<p>

Now is one of the times.

"Are you telling me that I am to use that airhead's cast-off laptop? Are you insane?" I shrieked, not paying mind to Tom's flinch.

"_Darling, you shouldn't… erm… raise your voice so much. Mr. Kent has been complaining."_

"_Screw Mr. Kent! This is my house and I'll raise my voice when I damn well please!"_

"Darling… Mr. Kent clearly said –" Tom begins, in his usual, patronizing husband-of-an-out-of-control-lunatic voice.

"This isn't about Mr. Kent!" I shouted over him. "This is about the insult you gave me!"

"Insult? Sweetheart…"

"You expect me to use the laptop that she used? Will I always be second to you? Huh? Is this it? Was your asinine adolescent love for _Becky_," here I spat out her name, "so great that you want to remake me into her? Is that it?"

Tom looked stricken. "What are you _talking_ about? You know I love you."

"Please," I snorted in derision. "You never got over her and she never got over you either. My first birthday with you was spent meeting your ex who tried to _steal_ a pair of jeans from me!"

"I _told_ you, I didn't know that she was working undercover at that shop!"

"So you just randomly picked a store and it just so happened that your stupid former love worked there?"

"Yes! Why won't you believe me?"

"Because everything else you do contradicts that!" I shouted. I was suddenly tired. I sank down onto the sofa and looked up at Tom, feeling my tears perilously close to the surface. "She even upstaged me on my wedding day! The day where a girl is supposed to be a princess, the centre of attention! I'm sure that she planned the whole thing with Luke. Until today, Tracy is still talking about that!"

"I'm so sorry that happened," Tom said, sitting down next to me and putting his arm around me to rub my shoulder. "I never meant for that to happen."

"Yeah, well, it did," I mumbled. "Why did even invite her?"

"I already explained it to you, didn't I? My parents insisted."

I stiffened at the sound of that. "Your parents! For God's sake, grow up, Tom! You aren't a teenager anymore. Your mother keeps dropping hints about a grandchild even after I told her _repeatedly _that we're going to travel the world first."

"Yes, about that…" Tom started, looking uncomfortable.

"What?" I snapped, my suspicions aroused.

"Now isn't a good time, is it? We just got the new kitchen put in and –"

"I can't believe you!" I erupted. "When we were dating, you always, always said that you wanted to travel the globe when you are still young!"

"When we were dating, you said you enjoy sex," Tom muttered, but I caught it.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" my eyes had narrowed into silts but he didn't notice.

"Ever since we got married you've been so frigid," he said, his eyes meeting mine straight on.

I balked at the insult and got up and made for the door. "Frigid? Define frigid! Because if you ask me –"

"I do ask you all the time," Tom said evenly, in a rare moment of interrupting me. I was so shocked that I allowed him to continue. "Sex is supposed to be something enjoyed by a husband and wife."

"Really? And you're such an expert in that?" I snapped, storming out to our garden.

"Well, I certainly try harder than you!"

"Oh, give me a bloody break," I countered and glared out to the horizon, only to lock eyes with none other than Rebecca Bloomwood, or as Tom so fondly called her, Becky, as if she was his bestest friend in the whole wide world.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, immediately on alert. Rebecca was at best, an empty-headed pest; at worst, a bitch trying to win Tom back. Her engagement to Luke was a moot point. He seemed far too tall and had exceedingly dry hands.

"I dropped my… hanky," the ditz stammered out.

"I don't see any hanky," I said, my eyes quickly sweeping the ground around her.

"Oh, erm, how's married life treating you?" she asked quickly, presumably to change the topic. By now Tom had reached us. He started babbling something about visiting her in New York.

Disgusted, I turned and went back into the house, banging the door behind me.

If she wanted him so badly, she could have him. I was going to call Rex.

* * *

><p>AN: I had it in mind this story as a oneshot but I got pestered by a plot bunny again to do something from Lucy's point of view. I changed the rating to T due to all the 'frigid' references. Do leave a review!


	3. New York, New York!

To: LukeB

From: LizLiz

Subject: Re: New York

Mr. Brandon,

Enclosed are the details you requested of your upcoming trip to NYC, including plane and hotel details. Will you be requiring anything else? :)

To: LizLiz

From: LukeB

Subject: Re: Re: New York

Please add an extra plane ticket and upgrade the hotel room to a suite.

Kind regards,

Luke Brandon

To: LukeB

From: LizLiz

Subject: Re: Re: Re: New York

Of course, Mr. Brandon. Consider it done. I will e-mail the updated details in awhile. Are you planning on bringing someone special? :D

To: LizLiz

From: LukeB

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: New York

Yes.

Kind regards,

Luke Brandon

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Marie Royce, or as her friends called her, Liz, was the daughter of George Royce, the "self-made millionaire", the "far-sighted entrepreneur", the "Tabloid King". At the not-so tender age of 47, George Royce had founded <em>Daily World<em>, which had gone on to become the most popular tabloid in the UK. Strictly speaking, Liz didn't _have_ to work, but she had wanted to, anyway. She worked her butt off in the University of London, and graduated with first class honors. Her father had told her that he "don't want no bookworm for his heir" before pulling her into a hug and expressing his pride in her.

Liz had only applied to be the secretary of Luke Brandon because of her massive crush on him. When she had been accepted for the post, she had been overjoyed. Her father, not so much.

"If you want to be a secretary so bad, why not just be your old man's?"

"Daddy, you already _have_ a secretary."

"I'll fire her."

"Daddy!"

And she had hit his arm and they had laughed.

Liz stopped typing and leaned back in her chair. Since Luke had gone for a business trip today, she had a bit more time to herself than usual. She resolved that by the end of this week, she would have made at least one move on Luke. Smiling at the thought, she resumed typing.

* * *

><p>AN: Luke already has a secretary called Mel, but I thought that with the size of Brandon Communications, it might be possible that he has more than one. This was just a fun little break from all the drama and bitchiness of Lucy. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
